Dinosaur King
by dinoton101
Summary: It the Lion King Story but with Dinosaurs as the main parts.
1. Chapter 1

**I DO NOT OWN LION KING OR JURASSIC PARK OR WORLD.**

 **Prologe**

 **A T-Rex can be heard calling the animals**

 **to the helacoter pade for a cermony.**

 **The sun is raiseing on Jurassic grassland as you could hear singing over the hills.**

 _Nants ingonyama bagithi Baba_

Sithi uhhmm ingonyamThe other Dinosaurs started to thier head at the sunrise,Tricairtops,Gilamius,a Smileadon,copiey.,and storks.

 _Nants ingonyama bagithi Baba_

 _Sithi uhm ingonyama_  
 _Ingonyama_

 _Ingonyama nengw' enamabala_

 _Ingonyama nengw' enamabala_

The Dinosaurs keep running to the helacopter pad.

 _From the day we arrive on the planet_  
 _And, blinking, step into the sun_  
 _There's more to see than can ever be seen_  
 _More to do than can ever be done_

Brachiosaurus,zebras,ants,birds,and storks races to the pade.

 _There's far too much to take in here_  
 _More to find than can ever be found_  
 _But the sun rolling high_  
 _Through the sapphire sky_  
 _Keeps great and small on the endless round_

Zazu the Ptyasaur is seen flying to the Halucoper pade here the Dinosaurs gathering as Mufasa was standing at the top.

 _It's the Circle of Life_  
 _And it moves us all_

Zuszu land on the pade and bows to Mufasa who smiles and nodes at him.

 _Through despair and hope_  
 _Through faith and love_

Spino the Spinosaurus passes betweeb of the Dinosaur to bow to him as he walk up the Helacopter pade to where Mufasa was standing..

 _Till we find our place_  
 _On the path unwinding_

Spino and Mufasa give each other a he walk over to the cave here sarabi is takeing care of baby Rex..

 _In the Circle_  
 _The Circle of Life_

Spino open a a couanut and put the juuice abd sand he collects on Rex head as a ceremonial then pick Rex up and went back to the healcoter pade as he got to the eage of the pade he held Rex up for the crowed to veiw as the crowed startes to howling and stuamping around.

 _And it moves us all_  
 _Through despair and hope_  
 _Through faith and love_

The cloudes part and a sunbeam hights Rex and Spino on the Helacoper pade.

 _Till we find our Place._

 _On the path unwinding_

The crowd bows down, one by one as they look at the baby T-Rex.

 _In the Circle_  
 _The Circle of Life_

 _ **THE DINOSAUR KING**_


	2. Chapter 2

**I DO NOT OWN LION KING OR JURASSIC PARK OR WORLD.**

 **CHAPTER ONE**

I the dersted area a little copied come out and started to preening in the light .Begin sniffing .Then it become a large Dinoaurs claw swoops down and catches him.

It was a Dinosaurs know as Indominus Rex name was holding the squeaking and struggling mouse in his paw. He talks to it while playing with it.

"Life's not fair, is it? You see I - well, I... shall never be King. {exhale lightly} And you... shall never see the light of another day."Said Scar as he held it close to his mouth laughter as he started to place the compie in his he was Zazu interrupts him.

"Didn't your mother ever tell you not to play with your food?"He ask as Scar let out a light sih.

"What do you want?""He as as the copiey was under his claw

.

"I'm here to annouce that King Mufasa is on his way."He said as he bows."...So you'd better have a good excuse for missing the ceremony this morning."Said Zazu as the Compiey got away from Scar and ran away.

"Oh now look ,Zazu ,you made me lose my lunch."He said as he started to turn around.

"Hah!You'll lose more than that when the King get through with 's as made as a Hippo with a hernisa."He said as Scar just rolled his eyes. and said.

"Oooh...I quiver with fear."he said as he crouches down and is baring his teeth at Zazu.

Scar was about to attack when Mufasa should up out of no where.

"SCAR!"He yelled as Zazu turn around to see the king."Leave Zazu alone."Hhe said as Scar just walk past Zazu.

"Impeccable timeing your majesty."He said.

"Why !If it isn't my big brother descending from on high to mingle with the commoners"He said as he rolled his eyes.

"Sarabi and I didn't see you at the pesention of Rex."He said.

"THat was today?Oh I simnly awful"He said in faking it.

Then then turn and starts scarping his claws on the wall of the cave on the begeans to criges at the sound.

"..Must of slip my mind."Said Scat admiring his claws.

"Yes well, as slippery as your mind is, as the king's brother, _you_ should have been _first_ in line!"Said Zazu as Scar clicks his teeth at Zazu, who has flown near his face. Zazu takes cover behind Mufasa. Scar bends down to speak to him.

"I was first in line until that thing was born."He said as Mufasa lowers his eye to meet his brothers.

"That thing is my son your your future king."He said as scar rolled his eyes.

"Ohh,I shall practice my cursty."Said Scar turn away and was about to exit.

"Don't turn your back on me Scar."Warning Mufasa.

Scar then look back and said."Oh no Mufasa,Perhaps YOU shouldn't turn on me."He said as Mufasa rour and got infrount of Scar,baring his teeth for the frist time.

"Is that a challge?"He ask.

"Temper,temper.I wouldn't dream of challenging you?"He said.

"Pity why not?"Said Zazu as Scar was looking at Zazau.

Wll" as far as brion go,I got the T-Rex shureBut when it come to brute strnght."He said said looking at his brother ."..I'm afraid I'm at the shallow end of the gene pool."He said as Scar exit.

Zazau took a deep a deep sisgh."There 's one in every family sire...Two in min,actually."He said perches on a brach by Mufasa."And they always mange to ruin special occasions."He said.

"What am I going to do with him?"He ask.

"I think he would make a very handsome butes."He said.

"Zazau!"He said.

"And just think !Whenever he gets muddy,you could take him and BEAT him."He said.


End file.
